Computerized recording units to digitize text concurrently with hand writing thereof so that the handwritten text can be processed as data are known. Such digitization equipment can, for example, employ a digitizing tablet to generate data that represents coordinates of an electronic stylus applied thereto. In one such system described in the above-referenced, commonly assigned application, the digitizing tablet can generate positional information by detecting emissions of a first radio frequency from the stylus. The stylus can further include an electronic inking tip, such as a pressure sensor located therein for generating a second radio frequency when the stylus is in contact with a writing surface. By monitoring these first and second radio frequencies across a radio-sensitive grid, the digitizing tablet can generate a data stream representative of strokes of the stylus. That is, text written on or over the surface of the digitizing tablet can be recorded as "stroke" data. In addition, the tip of the stylus can have physical inking capabilities that allow concurrent physical marking of paper laid atop the digitizing tablet. In such recording units, recognition processes can convert "stroke" data into character strings. Plus, image data can be generated from "stroke" data in order to graphically display the strokes (e.g., on an LCD display screen).
It would be desirable to be able to employ such recording units for scheduling or recording of events, in conjunction with paper-based appointment instruments. Examples of such paper-based appointment instruments are organizers, (e.g., DAYMINDER.RTM. or DAYTIMER.TM.) date planners, calendars, schedules, and diaries. For instance, a date planner might have pages with a template thereon for displaying lines and legends designating the days of the week. So, an individual can use the format of the pages to organize text written thereupon. Furthermore, the pages might have holes punched therethrough in order to allow placement of the pages into a binder. Available software products allow users to enter text into a PC for printing in an appointment format suitable for placement into such a binder.
The existing handwriting recording units do not facilitate integrated electronic and paper-based scheduling. However, it would be desirable to enable handwritten scheduling information to be readily correlated with computerized recording and processing in such units.